


Blood and Feathers

by non_binarygrantaire



Category: Sherlock BBC, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Conan-Doyle/BBC Sherlock, M/M, One Shot, Wing!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_binarygrantaire/pseuds/non_binarygrantaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes meets Proffessor Moriarty at the Reinchenbach falls after a tempting message to<br/>"Come and play<br/>  JM."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Feathers

Sherlock walks towards the dark figure standing at the end of the rocky path. The sound of water crashing down into the depths of the chasm grows as he approaches. Moriarty turns and surveys Sherlock through piercing eyes, his black glinting wings flare around him misted by the waterfall. They flutter slightly, betraying Moriarty's excitement as Sherlock draws closer. Sherlock comes to a stop, his own ungroomed wings tightly pulled against his back out of the way of attack. A tense conversation ensures, and they stand calculating their opponent for a minute. 

In a flash Moriarty lunges for Sherlock who in turn spins away, leaving Moriarty stumbling in the now empty space. Sherlock grabs a thick branch from the moist ground and turns with it in hand, he feels two strong hands tear at his clenched wings, pulling away delicate black feathers. Sherlock swings the branch towards the source of the hands and smiles in satisfaction when he hears the sickening crunch of fragile wing bones and a pained yell that resounded around the Falls. 

Sherlock turns to Moriarty, whose right wing trails limply at his side, blood seeping through the feathers. A jagged white bone juts out shockingly contrasted against the black feathers.   
"So, the final problem," Moriarty spits, and he charges at Sherlock, cool calculated hate in his eyes. Sherlock glances behind him at the sheer drop he now stands in front of. His eyes widen as he looks back at Moriarty, he half spreads his wings before the iron weight of Moriarty hits him. Feathers whip and wings flail as Moriarty wraps his good wing around Sherlock, inhibiting his take off, and they stagger, together off the edge of the cliff and into the gaping chasm. 

***

John strides frustratedly back up to the Reinchenbach Falls to meet Sherlock. The whole call about Mrs Hudson had been a heist and John was going to get to the bottom of this feather ruffling business. He glances up at the Falls through a gap in the towering rocks and his heart claws its way to his throat as the forms of two black winged men tip off the edge of the cliff and plunge down out of sight.   
"No! SHERLOCK!" he yells. John flares his wings and springs up before crashing into the ground again his damaged wing burning. He yells in frustration and takes off at a run to the Fall. 

***

Sherlock struggles to free himself, kicking and punching until he lands a blow on the jutting bone of Moriarty's wing. Moriarty screams in agony and releases Sherlock. With a burst of adrenalin Sherlock snaps open his wings, feathers flying everywhere and with no more than two strokes he is stable in the air. Moriarty lets out a spine-chilling scream as he flaps clumsily with his good wing, but to no avail he continues his downward trajectory to a watery death.


End file.
